Aalog-Alog
Aalog-Alog is a sitcom from the Philippines which aired its first episode on ABS-CBN, on July 8, 2006. It stars comedienne Pokwang and starlet Keanna Reeves as Doña Etang and Keanna respectively, friends who become feuding neighbors. The title comes from the Filipino word for "shaking or jiggling back forth" and it can be explained in one of the setting's two houses which leans from side to side like a rocking chair. Most of the cast had appeared previously as contestants of incarnations of Pinoy Big Brother: Keanna is the winner of the Celebrity Edition; Kim Chiu, who plays Doña Etang's half-Japanese, quarter-Chinese daughter, is the winner of the Teen Edition; Gerald Anderson, also of the Teen Edition, plays Keanna's little brother. Zanjoe Marudo, John Prats (both part of the Celebrity Edition), and Jason Gainza (of the show's first season) play OFWs running around Tokyo being chased by immigration officer Sandaro Yamamoto (played by comedian Ya Chang) after the trio have been overstaying in Japan just to raise funds for their trip home. The trio are former borders of Keanna's home. Pokwang herself was a part of Pinoy Big Brother's spin-off, Pinoy Big Brother Buzz. Cast and characters *Keanna Padilla (Keanna Reeves) is the scheming former Japayuki (a Filipina entertainer in Japan) who tricks Johnny, Banjoe and Jayson to work in Japan as janitors. She also owns the condemned three storey house which she inherited from her grandfather. Doña Etang is her biggest rival. *Doña Etang Sukimura (Pokwang) is Keanna’s biggest rival and is out to destroy her and her condemned house. She’s the stepmother Kim Chan Sukimura who’s attracted to Keanna’s younger brother, Gerald Dean. *Johnny Montero (John Prats) is one of the three guys who Keanna tricked into working as janitors in Japan. He’s the so-called dancefloor dynamite whose ultimate dream is to discover the ultimate dance step of the century. He also likes to brag about his made up sex life. *Banjoe Rosales (Zanjoe Marudo) is another one of the guys that Keanna tricked into working as a janitor in Japan. He’s the typical hunk but is a big trouble magnet. Banjoe’s not able to stay long in a particular job. *Jayson Santiago (Jayson Gainza) is one of the three who got duped into working in Japan. He’s a close friend of Johnny, Banjoe and Gerald and is a certified 30-year old virgin. For him, money makes the world go round. *Gerald Dean Padilla (Gerald Anderson) is Keanna’s California-bred younger brother who goes back to the Philippines to live with her after his father started a new family. He’s also attracted to Doña Etang’s stepdaughter Kim Chan. *Kim Chan Sukimura (Kim Chiu) is Doña Etang’s stepdaughter. Her real mother is Chinese but has grown to embrace Filipino culture after being brought up by Etang. She loves singing and finds ways to sneak out to meet up with Gerald; she slowly starts to fall for him. *Sandaro Yamamoto (Ya Chang) is the Japanese immigration officer who joins the three boys on their journey home to the Philippines after accidentally "killing" someone in Japan. He is Doña Etang’s boyfriend. *Chairman Hero (Sammy Lagmay) is the chairman of Barangay Taniman, where the sitcom takes place. He finds different ways to touch all girls. He is known for projects to make the barangay a better place. Chairman Hero is loosely patterned after MMDA chairman Bayani Fernando. *Utoy (Bentong) is Dona Etang's slave. He always does what she wants him to do. *Big Boarder (voice of Randy Santiago) is a mysterious person who owns the Big Boarder Photo Shop. He knows every secret of all the people in Barangay Taniman. He is loosely based on Big Brother. *Narrator (Jefferson Utanes) Director Former noontime show host/singer and current businessman Randy Santiago directs the show. It's his first time to direct a situational comedy show. He also co-directed the Lenten specials of "Magandang Tanghali Bayan" with Bobbet Vidanes from 1999-2002. His first directorial break was in the GMA noontime show "Salo-Salo Together (SST)" (1993–1995) and also assisted his dad, the famous Pablo Santiago in directing some movies in the 1980s. He is also known as the owner of the successful chain of Ratsky bar and restaurant. AAlog-alog was composed of a fun production team headlined by executive producer Jose Antonio Guillero, associate producer Janice Señorin and production assistants Ana Katrina Bañez, Elisa Guinmapang and Katrina Juban. Ricky Victoria serves as the head writer, Rolf Mahilom, Sherwin Buenvenida, Fudgr Deleon and Josel Garlitos completes the creative team.